Michiru Tsuki
is the current king of the Land of the Moon, who appears in Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Background Three years before his father's death, Michiru's wife Amayo divorced him because she disliked his money-mindedness, something he could not understand at the time. Nevertheless, he got custody of their child Hikaru due to the wedding contract Amayo had signed. When Kakeru Tsuki, father of Michiru and king of the Land of the Moon, decided to deal with the corrupt minister Shabadaba, he sent Michiru and Hikaru overseas under the guise of vacationing through the neighbouring countries. Michiru and Hikaru mistreated their escorts, causing them to quit their posts, and thus hiring Team 7 as a replacement. Personality Due to his pampered upbringing, Michiru was spoiled, very dependent on others, and believed that money and materialistic goods is everything. He had very little sense of moderation, having spent $1,000,000,000 to buy a circus that he liked on a whim, and tried to use offer his ex-wife overly expensive things to get back with her. Because of this, he was cheerful most of the time, but would whine childishly when the situation got tough and became helpless. He even mistreated those who worked under him that his previous escorts leave, which did little to make him understand anything as he did more or less the same to the succeeding Team 7, sitting ignorantly in his carriage as they fought against bandits, having his chefs cook him and his son a luxurious dinner while excluding the shinobi from the same meal, and sleeping comfortably in tents and beds while the team had to sleep on the cold outside with nothing more than futons. It was only towards the end of the conflict of the internal rebellion that he built up the courage to help Naruto defeat Ishidate and Shabadaba, and learn that money is not everything. Though brief, Michiru has shown to be a rather brave man, as at the end of the fight, after Naruto's leg was injured, Michiru picked him up, and carried Naruto forward to perform the Crescent Moon Rasengan, ignoring a personal injury to the thigh and stomach. Appearance Michiru is a large overweight man, but his initial girth aside he stands as tall as Kakashi Hatake. After a period of exercise (and implied diet) he loses much of his weight. He has black jaw length hair usually kept in the neck and brown eyes. His attire as a prince consisted of a blue sleeveless robe and white pants along with a scarf with a white-yellow-and-blue triangular pattern. He also favoured a red hat, matching pearl necklace and other jewelry. As King, his attire is mostly the same but he dropped the hat, jewelry and replaced the robe with one with white sleeves. Plot Overview Michiru hired Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee as ninja bodyguards, after his previous escorts left them when he and his son Hikaru mistreated them. When he went to visit his ex-wife Amayo, she did not recognise him since he had got fat. When she finally realised who he was, Amayo stated that Michiru hadn't changed one bit and that he still didn't know what the most important thing was, when he suggested that he gave Amayo a fortress or the whole Land of the Moon. After Michiru returned to the Land of the Moon, he mourned the death of his father at the hands of Ishidate. When the still loyal soldiers of the Land of the Moon, along with the ninja he hired, attempted to use boats to get help from other lands, Michiru was abducted by Shabadaba's men and ordered to be hanged. Hikaru, the circus artists and Team Kakashi reached him in time to save him from being executed. After Naruto had his leg petrified, Michiru helped him up but got hit by Ishidate's sharp rocks. Screaming from the pain, Hikaru gave him the courage to be brave enough to charge at Ishidate with Naruto's Crescent Moon Rasengan and kill him. During the credits, it is shown he is now exercising to lose his weight. As the king, while watching Naruto and the others leave, he comments to Hikaru that they should go see his mother. Trivia * means "moon". means "to wax", or "to be full". * It is suggested by his ex-wife that he was not as large while they were still together. * In the English dubbing, his clan name is never revealed. de:Michiru Tsuki